


琛嘉/心里有鬼

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 微南嘉。小🚗纯爽，可能有后文
Relationships: 南嘉, 琛嘉 - Relationship, 美味嘉姚 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	琛嘉/心里有鬼

正文  
这一次姚琛终于听清了焉栩嘉说的话。

他老板最宝贝的美貌姘头就垂头在他肩上伏着，无精打采，让人很容易想起一只疲累的鹤。

就在刚才他差点从摇晃的吊床上翻下来，还好姚琛没有转身就走，赶忙提住了他在空中乱蹬的脚。

收脚没那么顺利，因为姚琛手重。焉栩嘉就瞪他。没人看管的地方他好爱作威，一贯嚣张，又毫无威力可言。姚琛笑起来。给他把腿揣回去，揣回红浴袍下面，临了还在上面轻轻拍了一拍，很有大人看管小孩的样子。

“等一下。”焉栩嘉说。

“还有事？”姚琛的外套穿到一半，回头看他。

焉栩嘉用浴袍把自己裹紧，单手扯他皮衣的领子，“你过来说。”

这一拉遮好的腿又露了，像被面漏出的一团白棉花。好刺眼，也好柔密。

姚琛紧挨着他的耳朵，被他像抓贼一样揪着领子；太近了。他想。

姚琛这才听清焉栩嘉说，“...你可不可以舔舔我。”

姚琛脑子嗡地一下。

“嘉嘉，你知不知道这里有监控。”他说。这的确是在家里，但家不是他的。

“那去里面也行。”焉栩嘉认真思考，“你骗我，你不会开监控的对不对？”

姚琛没说话。

焉栩嘉的手还在他脖子上挂着，他刚泡得太久了，指尖都皱了一点，身体却蓬大起来，红粉起来，好曼妙的一捧丁香雪。

谁又不想摸摸披茸的林梢。

焉栩嘉脖子上戴了条项链，洗澡也没有摘，想必是有意义的。这点意义在别人那可能是情谊，到他们这就成了阻碍。

姚琛勾着他的项链扯他，扯得焉栩嘉往前栽，喉结上勒出一道红；姚琛的吻却是轻轻的，贴了贴他的嘴角。

“你还是回去睡吧。好不好。”姚琛总是说。

焉栩嘉来了劲，“不好。”

他牵他的手摇一摇，“哥你摸摸吧，嗯？摸摸就想了...”

说完小情人莫名笑起来。

浴室外的休息间没什么灯，熏香也太甜，焉栩嘉笑起来脸颊就旋起个小涡，侧脸都在暗里，眼睛却好亮好亮。一块美味黏人的果味泡泡糖。剥开花花绿绿的卡通包装纸，他是这样。

他冷冰冰就有人喜欢冷冰冰，他热烈就有人为他热烈，他可以做树枝上无人观赏的晚霞，也可以让晚霞为他坠落。

姚琛往下摸。

项链越摸越长，托帕石是水滴形，像一滴泪。共零星的红痣一同在胸口缠绵，是杂乱的异色。他贴掌抚上去，宝石颤巍巍，人也颤巍巍。

“多好看，怎么还藏起来。”姚琛望他。

“谁都看见了，还有什么意思。”焉栩嘉悄悄说。他把手换在身前撑着，突然冒出一句，“做人就是分寸感难得。”

“是吗。”

那他们的分寸在哪里。姚琛想。他目不转睛地看，分开腿的动作叫焉栩嘉做得太优雅，什么偷情，哪里在偷，笑话。

焉栩嘉像是附和他的思想斗争，说，“我让你一回吧，就这次。别告诉别人。”

于是姚琛再没有遮拦，直接上手掀掉他的艳粉袍子——那时焉栩嘉被他掰开腿根吻了又吻，亲亲咬咬万分调戏，人也变了粉色，不是溶溶的元气的粉，是病态的冷意的暗粉，像被人扇了巴掌。

多赏心悦目。

于是姚琛啪得甩了一掌在他的腿上，打完被自己吓了一跳。他反应过来，是自己潜意识里觉得该打，不打，要乱套。

姚琛去看焉栩嘉，倒是没哭。

只是更硬了。

他下边不见光，大可白得不像样也嫩得不像样，已经骚得不行了，打是不管用的。

而这时情况已经恶化到，焉栩嘉抖得不行的腿分开挂在他的小琛哥腰上，差点要伸手扯人腰带了。

但他还记得自己先前说的话，他的诉求。

自己不能主动。该主动的是他。

姚琛使劲压开他的腿，吊床摇摇晃晃，焉栩嘉好几次夹着他的腰磨上来，内扣着膝盖夹了下腿，接着咕嘟吞一口口水，后仰过去很隐忍地呼吸。就想要成这样吗。就不行吗。姚琛用指节简单蹭蹭他，沉默地想。侧脸像翩翩的连山。

然后抱住他绵绵的软腰像拔萝卜一样把人拔出来，焉栩嘉整个人趴在姚琛背上，伸手东摸摸西摸摸，成功把他的衬衫从腰带里卷出来。等到姚琛把他安回卧室的圆床上，两个人都衣衫不整，好方便，又好不像话。

姚琛竖指警告焉栩嘉说，“别闹了。”

木质的香薰燃久了，暖甜得熏人。焉栩嘉和他争来争去鼻尖都冒了点汗，刚刚的澡也白洗了。

焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛，“来吧。你都来了。”

“来了就是答应了。”他说。

“你好像一个，小机器人。”姚琛抬起脸说。

焉栩嘉眼睛不聚焦。

他花了好久集结精神，又花了好久擦干净糊在睫毛上的泪，这才在腰腹间看见姚琛的脸。

黑直发挡了到眉骨，鼻梁到上唇都很翘，是轮廓好看的英武男人。刚刚就是这双唇吗，不断地吻在自己肚脐上。鼻尖蹭过小腹沾了点清亮的精水，脏兮兮也桀骜，像那些穿工装裤站在高梯上的工人。

焉栩嘉醺醺地笑了下，“那你现在在干嘛。和，嘶——和机器人做爱...吗。”

姚琛抬起他的腿，往他胸口压了压，好重好热的鼻息冲到焉栩嘉脸上，“当然是修理你啊。笨。”

修理。

焉栩嘉想，这个词好。

从前看电影，里面女人总是说，“不行了”、“坏掉了”，他觉得好迷茫。如果做爱本身是件愉快事，那为什么会坏？太夸张。

这时姚琛又浅浅吞了他一口，舌面弹滑有力，抵着孔隙，轻轻把他的性器退出来。

焉栩嘉很沉地叹气，又很黏地吸气，含糊的细碎呻吟听得他们都更硬也更热了点。怎么会？他有点怕。自被含进去起，他皱起的眉头没放松过，仰着头浑身都紧绷，只有那话儿一遇到男人就化掉，化在他嘴里。

姚琛舔他毫无章法。不太吞进去，但很不吝啬吻。他胡乱地亲他水淋淋的龟头，胡乱亲他的会阴，把性器推平到小腹上，胡乱地掐着他的肉腿亲他的小腹和乳尖。

很多时候焉栩嘉就抖，牙齿和舌头掠过的地方，鼻息和发茬蹭过的地方。他一抖，姚琛就知会了，重复又重复，那感觉好让人崩溃。但崩溃也是爽的，汗水淋漓的崩溃。

“嘉嘉？”姚琛在他的大腿上捏了一把，留下稀疏的指印，“还好吗。”

不好，不好。坏了。真的...

“我真的...”他哽咽又委屈。

“怎么了？“姚琛开口说。他声音也哑了。

焉栩嘉听了觉得好受点。坐起来抱住他，热情地讨吻。凭什么呀，他在骤雨般的亲吻里又亲临了熟悉的眩晕；凭什么只有自己参与，被弄几下就要爽得哭了。焉栩嘉边啧啧地吻也被吻，边毫无联系地想，就好像皮肤下真的埋着什么秘密仪表盘，姚琛路过时用手指拨弄了几下，扰乱了参数，他就噼里啪啦程序错乱，颓然跪倒在他的脚边。

“呜...我都要，坏了。”焉栩嘉在姚琛怀里，凉丝丝地贴着他的耳廓说，“被你...的。”他口齿不清地撒娇。

姚琛摸摸他的头脸，顺着他细白的脖子啃咬，很轻地笑，“我怎么了？”

焉栩嘉注意到他的薄唇都在刚刚的口交中被浸润，下巴喉结也亮亮的，衬衣扣子不知道何时扯开几颗，露出点砂色的胸膛。

这衣服怎么还没脱掉。

“你怎么了？”焉栩嘉找到由头，小小的唇珠啾一下亲在姚琛耳朵上，气呼呼抱怨，“你连衣服，都不脱的。”

他低头看自己，身上吻痕或轻或重，要不是披着一层烛影的暗纱，全然是一丝不挂了。他的手臂仍缠在男人肩上，不放过他，也不放过自己。结实又紧韧的一条白蟒。

姚琛把他抱到自己身上，“你脱不就行了。”

“这样吗。”焉栩嘉垂眼思考了下，“那好吧。”

姚琛不知道他在想什么。焉栩嘉总是一副端庄的懒相，一年三百六十五天总有三百六十天都是这样。

现在焉栩嘉正坐在自己腰上，咬着手指一动一动地，自顾自在那儿手淫，看也不看他一眼，顶到扣子上时会很可怜缩一下肩，倒是把他的衬衫都染湿了。姚琛被他逗得都要笑了。怎么这么小孩子脾气呀，是不是要找朵小红花给他贴上才肯听话。

“要么。嘉嘉。”姚琛终于把腰带扣扯开，慢条斯理问。

焉栩嘉快高潮了，脸红得已经不能见人。姚琛看着就突然想到，三百六十五天里另外的那些天数，是该像这样，在男人的床上。

焉栩嘉扎进姚琛怀里咬起他的衣角，腿抖得抓都抓不住，姚琛伸手在他背上顺了顺，撸猫一样，焉栩嘉给他摸得筋散骨软，当即就归顺了。牙关一松，一连泄出一串甜腻宛转的喘息，叫得姚琛酥了骨头。

姚琛在焉栩嘉后腰上拧了一把。

身上的人猛地痉挛一下，呜呜地抱着他，姚琛感觉到他夹在自己身前的性器也跳了跳，就这样，射出来了。

“好了好了，嘉嘉乖。不哭不哭。”姚琛哄他。

焉栩嘉抱着他不说话。

姚琛在他下面摸了一把，湿答答好多东西。又探到身后把他抬起来点，破开穴口扩张。

“唔...”焉栩嘉深吸了口气，后退点去看他的脸，“我还以为...”

“什么？”姚琛也在忍，额头一层细细的汗。

“...以为你，不想要我。”焉栩嘉笨拙地扭了扭腰，把男人的指节又吞下去点。

姚琛像没听到，草草抽出手指，掐着他的腰，扶着阴茎顶进去。果然进了一半焉栩嘉就不行了，又紧又涩，箍得人也不好受。

姚琛这才摸摸他，在焉栩嘉的侧脸上摩挲下，“你以为的事，也不一定准。是不是。”

紧接着就径直摁着他往下坐。

他们都流了好多汗，忍的疼的爽的，都有。这次谁也顾不上狡辩了。“我对你有感觉”，他们的身体对彼此说。

“...到底了吗。”过了会儿焉栩嘉小声问，他转过去一点去摸，“琛哥...”

姚琛缓了缓，湿淋淋的鬓角好性感。听闻焉栩嘉喊他名字，抬眉舔了舔下唇。

“琛哥你...你好大。啊...”

姚琛沉默地箍着他的腰动起来，涩滞的摩擦是肉碰肉的实感，热浪一下掀得焉栩嘉就要往后倒。

姚琛扶住他的腰，捏得狠了，也注意不到。反正他总是要发狠的，折戟沉沙，在他身上。

就这样磨了几个来回，交合处慢慢流畅起来。焉栩嘉的臀尖撞到姚琛大腿上很响一声，他叫起来也很响一声，那感觉像在一片无人的海岸上交合：他们制造一切，声音、热度和空气，他们也失去一切。

到最后焉栩嘉的哭腔越来越重，好昭然若揭的偷情，天下人都要知道了。

没有回音的山谷不值得纵身一跃。

姚琛看着焉栩嘉精巧的小脸，最后也还是吻在他的额头，“乖孩子。”他说。

周震南回来时暴雨已经一连下了三天。他没走正门，穿过花园直接上楼进了房间，推开主卧的门。

焉栩嘉躺在他们屋子最靠里的那块榻榻米上，躺在抱枕和游戏手柄间。

周震南在门口抖了抖外套。雨水消失在地毯上，血气却抖落不掉；在外面杀了人，回家也还是格格不入，像阴恻恻的一柄寒刀。

他光脚踏进屋，越过圆床直接去找小情人。房间依然是那么香暖，是烤杏仁和白檀的苦甜。他吸了吸鼻子，觉得好痒，那是种无端的怪异。

“怎么了呢，又在这睡。”他轻轻踢了下焉栩嘉的背，“再吹感冒了谁管哦。”

情人睡得眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊翻过身来，顺势抓住他的脚，在脚腕上落下一个漫不经心的吻。

“你回来了？”焉栩嘉揉揉眼睛说。

周震南去关窗，回身时他已经坐在那等自己，脸上压了点红色的枕印。周震南就伸手去摸。烫的，软的，人间冷暖。焉栩嘉静静地投来目光，他的魂仿佛有种宁静的烈度，好容易让人烧起来。

“回来了。”他说。

PK107


End file.
